1. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,438 to Van Malderghem discloses a manifolded envelope and data sheet combination including top and bottom envelope members and one or more intervening insert members. The insert members are secured to a removable side of each envelope and are removed from the envelope when it is burst by a rapid pulling action. The inserts within the original envelope might include a separable return envelope as well as one or more data sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,654 to Van Malderghem also discloses an assembly of stuffed envelopes. This assembly includes transfer materials attached to a removable tear strip at one envelope end. The removable tear strip and transfer materials are removed from the envelope following its imprinting, and the envelope is resealed before being sent to the intended recipient. A second tear strip is provided to assist in the ultimate opening of the envelope.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stuffed envelopes of the type adaptable to construction from continuous webs of paper. The envelopes are provided in a multiple form and are prestuffed prior to imprinting information on inserts sealed within them. The invention relates to the envelope and included business forms as an individual unit, it being understood that these units are contemplated to be produced as a connection series of units which can be fed through office machines for imprinting either as a continuous series or as individual units.
The prestuffed mailing envelope and incorporated return envelope feature disclosed herein has potential applications in many business systems, including the mailing of invoices and statements, utility bills, promotional mailings, grade reports, fund raising efforts and tax billing.
Prior developments relating to prestuffed manifold type envelopes have utilized separable return envelopes included as inserts in the assembly. Since the return envelope must be free for removal from the principal envelope structure, this necessitates that the retun envelope width be less than that of the principal envelope structure. This reduced width either impairs the usefulness of the return envelope or requires greater than normal width in the principal envelope structure. It also adds to the cost of the assembly by requiring the addition of at least two more layers or webs of paper within the assembly thn would be the case if the return envelope were not included within it.
It is one object of this invention to provide a stuffed envelope assembly for initial use in the delivery of a removable insert where the outer envelope is structured so that it can be reused after its opening and removal of the insert.
Another feature of novelty is a stuffed envelope with a combination of both removable inserts and retained inserts.
Additional features of the envelope will be apparent from a study of the following description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawings that illustrate that embodiment by way of example.